


二十四时（3）

by Iwdwmia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwdwmia/pseuds/Iwdwmia
Kudos: 3





	二十四时（3）

“昨天硕珉教得不错。”  
尹净汉舒适地靠在床头，享受着弟弟生涩的服务。文俊辉笨拙地用舔舐着尹净汉的性器，学着用舌尖沿着青筋的纹路上下滑动。  
“呃啊！”身后炽热的性器钉入身体，夺取了文俊辉的注意力。身体已经对这样的对待熟悉了，后穴柔顺地接纳了稍显粗暴的对待。“硕珉…昨天晚上明明很温柔的…”  
“对不起啦哥，”李硕珉笑着又顶了一下，“刚刚憋得有点狠了，痛的话要和我说哦。”  
李硕珉是不是被净汉哥带坏了啊。文俊辉迷迷糊糊地想，他的脸轻轻蹭着尹净汉的东西，鼻尖充满了那种腥气。队内公认的善良笨蛋弟弟居然会在床上使坏，在解了馋以后就只在浅浅地在门口插着，真是…  
李硕珉看着文俊辉轻轻扭动起来，主动把自己向后送来的动作笑出白牙，用手握住文俊辉劲瘦的腰肢，反而把自己全部抽出来转而在他腿间磨蹭。腿间柔嫩的肌肤从未受到过这样的对待，带着热度和轻亵感的顶弄让那一片区域都变得乱七八糟，沾上了肠液、润滑液和羞耻感的红色。文俊辉只觉得这种浅尝辄止让人焦躁得要命，但是蹭到阴囊和阴茎相碰的时候又确实很爽。空虚感和断断续续的爽拉扯着文俊辉的感官。尹净汉捏住文俊辉的下巴，让他把自己的性器含进去。  
文俊辉试探性地含住了顶端，舌头品尝到了咸腥的味道。脑袋上方传来了尹净汉满足的叹息，文俊辉瞬间信心大增，把性器含得更深。  
尹净汉没料到猫咪动作这么大胆，仿佛在平静的海域挂起台风，快感如同漩涡般席卷了每一个细胞。李硕珉偏偏这时一杆到底地撞上了文俊辉的敏感点，被含着的性器擦过了上颚径直进入了咽喉。  
“啊…”尹净汉强忍住动作的欲望，怕弄伤文俊辉，他因为那一记强烈的刺激紧紧抓住了尹净汉的手，又被干呕逼出了生理性的眼泪。  
接下来的性事激烈而淫靡，上下都被填满的文俊辉觉得身体已经不是自己的了，只是在跟随着哥哥弟弟的动作浸泡在快感中的躯壳。尹净汉擦去他的眼泪，又用手指挑逗着他湿润的睫毛，揉捏敏感的耳垂。李硕珉在他脊背上留下殷红的吻痕，他随着身后的动作前后晃动着，被口中坚硬带出的口水拉出长长的暧昧的线，滴落在床单上。是不断绷紧的琴弦，每一次拨动引起的都是更高音的震颤，逼近着断掉的那个极点。文俊辉的身体微微颤抖起来，冲动使他更深地含住尹净汉，用力吸吮着——尹净汉握紧文俊辉的手，在他口腔深处射了出来。  
文俊辉被呛到咳嗽，第一次尝到精液的味道，陌生而又奇怪。后方的攻击也愈发猛烈，李硕珉被湿热的穴壁绞得头皮发麻，拔出来射在了文俊辉的背上，斑斑点点的白色精液衬着吻痕——“俊哥真是…太美味了…”  
文俊辉也在前后夹击中精疲力尽地释放了出来。“呜…我真的一滴都没有了…”他小声用中文吐槽到。  
“嗯？俊尼在说什么？”尹净汉躺到他身边，啄吻着他的嘴唇。“没什么。”文俊辉眯起眼睛享受哥哥温柔的吻，“是在夸你来着。”  
“俊哥是不是哭了啊。”身后传来湿润的感觉，李硕珉给他擦拭着身上奇奇怪怪的液体，身体里的兴奋感如同潮水一般退去，留下了一片湿润的平静沙滩。——但是什么时候还会再来的吧。文俊辉这么想到，他舔着尹净汉的嘴唇，和他分享着嘴里腥甜的味道。情欲在身体里烙下了隐秘的烙印，仿佛只需要再有个什么契机就能再度唤醒。

“下次巡演，我和俊尼住双人间吧？”


End file.
